


im talking to my own reflection

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, is anyone surprised we have reached this point, or are we just surprised that we didnt reach it sooner, this was supposed to be porn but i added a healthy dash of felicity/sara friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver dragged her down the hall into her bedroom, his gaze burning straight through her. Then, instead of pushing her to the bed like she expected, he pulled her over right in front of her closet. He positioned her as he wanted, her back pressed against his chest, and they slotted together like puzzle pieces. </p>
<p>“Felicity,” he growled into her ear. She felt goosebumps prickle across her skin, and she swallowed hard. “I want you to watch me fuck you.”<br/>-----</p>
<p>basically, there's some feelings. then oliver and felicity fuck in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im talking to my own reflection

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i had this very strong image (of mirror sex) in my head so i wrote a story to go along with it. or i tried to. this was supposed to be straight filthy porn then i kinda really wanted sara and felicity bonding so... yeah... i love sara and felicity... but there's still plenty of filthy porn! :) you can even skip right to it if you like!
> 
> there's stuff about physical insecurity, and i tried to be sensitive and handle it well. i myself struggle a lot with my appearance at times, so i just want to warn anyone that does have issues with body image that this may be upsetting! while it's nothing drastic, i dont want anyone to be unpleasantly surprised. 
> 
> this is set after "time of death" (felicity in that episode largely inspired this fic), pretty much in some happy season 2 au because i dislike continuity and plot lmao and i dont even want to touch the third season...

Felicity liked to think that she had pretty good self confidence. She dressed and styled her hair the way she did because it made her feel pretty and confident. She knew that there was plenty of people who found her cute. Overall, she didn’t think she was like, supermodel-status, but she was definitely an attractive and intelligent young woman.

Then, she met Oliver Queen. And things just kinda went downhill from there.

Not only was Oliver ungodly attractive, Diggle also was extremely handsome. Then she met Oliver’s infamous ex, Laurel, and Tommy, his best friend, and suddenly Felicity was surrounded by people who were actually supermodel-status. And that was before Sara Lance returned from the dead! (Not like, the _literal dead_ , but the figurative dead. You know.)

And it still wasn’t that she thought she was ugly, or even not pretty, but… sometimes ( _just sometimes!_ ) it was hard to believe that Oliver could want her when she has confirmed footage of him hooking up with greek goddess Sara on the training mats.

Felicity knows that it’s a dumb, vicious voice in the back of her head saying this, knows that of course it isn’t true, and she knows she’s absolutely invaluable to the team and to Oliver, knows that Oliver thinks she’s beautiful and wonderful. But like. Sometimes she just wants to go home and cry into an ice cream carton and then cry some more because this is _not_ gonna help her get abs!

So like, for God’s sake, on the one night a month she wants to have a little self-pity session, of course Sara decides it’s time for girl bonding. And by decides, Felicity means that she showed up unannounced and uninvited with a large pizza.

“Hey girl,” Sara smiled as she sauntered in right past Felicity. To be fair, Felicity was never going to turn away a free pizza, so it’s not as though Sara was unwelcome.

“Um, hi? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad you’re here, because I am, especially because you brought pizza and I really hope there’s mushrooms on that, but I wasn’t aware we had progressed to the showing-up-at-each-other’s-homes-uninvited stage of friendship, so is something going on?” Felicity managed to get out all in one breath. Sara looked a little impressed at her lung capacity.

“Well, I guess I should inform you that we have indeed progressed to that stage, so here I am,” Sara grinned. She set the pizza down on the coffee table and flipped open the lid. “And yeah, Oliver told me mushrooms are your favorite.”

“God bless,” Felicity breathed before ripping off a piece and shoving it down her throat. She just realized she had forgotten to eat lunch and it was now seven o’clock. Sara settled into the couch and picked up the remote.

“You mind?” she asked, gesturing towards the television. Felicity shook her head and Sara began to channel surf. “I guess I do have something going on. I wanted to chill out for a night, you know? And you seem pretty chill, so. What movies do you got?”

Felicity was pretty flattered by Sara’s assessment of her, to be honest, and was happy with Sara’s choice of “10 Things I Hate About You”.

“God, this was my fucking movie in high school,” Sara sighed, chomping down on her fourth piece. Felicity nodded enthusiastically in agreement and tucked her feet underneath herself.

“I know. Wow, Heath Ledger was _so_ hot,” Felicity agreed, staring wistfully at him.

“Eh, there’s hotter,” Sara smirked and nudged Felicity with her foot. “Am I right?”

Felicity’s cheeks flushed and Sara smirked happily at her response. But the question set off Felicity’s earlier thoughts again. Here was Sara- secure enough with herself to joke about the fact that they’ve both been with Oliver. And Felicity was upset because she couldn’t drop-kick someone. It seemed so petty and stupid, but Felicity couldn’t get it off her mind. The only time she’d ever been valuable to the team physically is when she took that damn bullet for Sara. She didn’t realize how far into her reverie she had sunk until she felt the couch shift from Sara standing up. She blinked at the end credits screen, a little startled. Sara caught the expression.

“Is something up with you?” she asked curiously. Felicity just shrugged in response. How could she possibly explain this to Sara? “I know we aren’t good friends, really, despite me showing up here tonight. But I think we could be, Felicity. I think you’re a good person and I want to get to know you. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I won’t brush you off.”

“Thank you, Sara,” Felicity responded, surprised and genuinely touched. Surprised both at the kind words, and also at herself. Because she really hadn’t known Sara that long, or that well, but she felt a connection to her. She wanted to be good friends with Sara, the deep-dark-not-vigilante-related-secrets kind, she wanted to be show-up-unnannounced-with-pizza friends. And Felicity had a hunch that Sara wanted that too. (Plus, Sara thinks she’s cute. So. That’s nice.) “I’m having some… personal hurdles right now, you know? It’s just some silly stuff, nothing ice cream can’t cure.”

“Mhm,” Sara hummed, giving Felicity a look that said she knew it wasn’t that simple. She sank back down onto the couch. “Well, I guess I could dump my issues on you first.”

“Wow, um, Sara. That’s really… trusting of you. Not that I’m not trustworthy! But I know you’ve been through some terrible things, and-”

“Yeah, I have,” Sara replied quietly. “But I wasn’t talking about those things so much. This is a fun girl’s night! A chill night! We’re watching a chick flick! We’re going all out slumber party, cutie. So, first things first- love life.”

This honestly might be worse than discussing Sara’s severe trauma. Felicity had never exactly been slumber party material, and the stuff on Felicity’s mind was not things she should be spilling to Sara about. Hopefully Sara wasn’t expecting an equal exchange. But Sara continued.

“I’ve been thinking about Nyssa a lot,” Sara started. Felicity immediately softened and curled herself more towards the other girl. “Things between us- they’re- they’re complicated, you know? So ridiculously complicated. But I’ve never loved anyone like I love her, and I don’t think I ever will again. And I know she loves me. And I keep trying and trying to think of ways to work it out, but I haven’t found any way yet.”

“Sara,” Felicity said softly, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. “I wish I could tell you I have the perfect plan for you two, but I don’t. I’ve seen you and Nyssa together though, and it’s so clear how much you love each other. Love like that has a way of working itself out.”

Sara gave Felicity’s fingers a little squeeze and blessed her with a soft smile. “You’re one smart chick, so I’m gonna trust you on this one, Smoak.”

Feeling pretty pleased with herself, Felicity decided she deserved a reward.

“You want some ice cream?”

“Hell yes.”

* * *

A while later, once Sara and Felicity are happily settled with spoons and a carton of chocolate and mint chip, respectively, Sara brings up their earlier conversation again.

“Okay, now that we’ve got some sugar, it’s time for you to spill. You’ve seemed a bit off and moody all night, and I’m no genius, but maybe I could give you some advice too,” Sara said earnestly. It was nice to have someone trying this hard, Felicity had to admit. What does she have to lose? 

“Well, yeah,” Felicity conceded. “I’ve been feeling a little… I don’t know how to describe it. Inadequate, I guess? Physically, I mean. Lately. It’s just that I know, I _know_ , that this is dumb and unreasonable, so I don’t even really want to talk about it.”

Sara turned on the couch so she was fully facing Felicity, and her expression was unexpectedly somber. “Is this about the whole scar thing?”

Felicity was taken aback that Sara even _remembered_ that, and it was definitely part of the issue, and the less embarrassing part to discuss (particularly with Sara).

“I guess, yeah. Taking a bullet is no fun, you know, I’m not planning on doing it anytime soon- or ever again, hopefully- but still,” Felicity shrugged. Sara carefully stabbed her spoon into her ice cream and set it on the coffee table. Then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Felicity delicately. It wasn’t exactly a hug, what with the mint chip in between, but it was still really nice.

“Felicity, you’re one of the most badass people I know. And I’m kinda the ultimate badass, so believe me when I say that. Just because you don’t have a lot of marks doesn’t mean you’re not cool, or respected, or valued. You’re awesome. Try to stop beating yourself up over this, it isn’t worth it. Okay? 

“Okay. Promise you won’t mention it to anyone though, right?” Felicity implored. Sara blinked innocently. 

“Cross my heart.”

* * *

 

Sara was a filthy rotten liar and Felicity was going to destroy her digitally, as soon as Oliver stopped trying to argue with her.

He had come back to her apartment that night, plyed her with a really good red wine, then pounced.

“Felicity,” he said, forcing her to meet his eyes. “You’re not weak.”

“I know I’m not weak Oliver, I completely destroy anyone from my computer, duh, I’m kind of amazing at that,” Felicity rolled her eyes. His lips twitched up a little, before returning to his previous intense look.

“I know that, believe me. But you’re not physically weak either, Felicity,” he held up a finger to silence her protest. “And I’m not just saying that. Just because you don’t have muscles, or scars, like me or Digg or Sara, does _not_ mean you’re weak.”

“I know,” she whispered, but she couldn’t meet his eyes.

“It doesn’t,” he insisted, grabbing her hand over the table. She swallowed and nodded, unsure how to explain that that was only half the issue. Oliver caught the motion. “Felicity? Is there something else?”

“Jeez, why is everyone so interested in my issues this week,” she muttered under her breath. Oliver looked a little wounded at the statement, and Felicity squashed down her guilt.

“Felicity, I once told you that I was always here if you needed to talk. And I still mean that. I mean it even more now,” he glanced up, as if trying to find words or steeling himself. “I love you, Felicity. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m trying to not screw it up. I want to know what’s bothering you because I care about you.”

Felicity blinked, totally shocked. That was probably the longest series of emotional sentences Oliver has ever strung together. And she’s gonna blame shock for what spilled out of her mouth next.

“You’ve had sex with so many people Oliver, and there’s nothing wrong with that, and I know you would never cheat on me, but I can’t help but feel like I don’t measure up sometimes. Everyone you’ve been with is so unbelievably gorgeous, and I’m just- I’m just the cute in a nerdy way IT girl,” Felicity confessed in one breath. Tears pricked at her eyes. Oliver looked completely floored, and _damn it,_ Felicity hadn’t meant to reveal that much. Oliver stood abruptly, his chair making an ugly scraping noise, and Felicity flinched at the sound. He circled around the table and pulled her up to stand in front of him.

“Felicity,” he said, bent to look directly in her eyes. “I’ve had sex with a lot of people, and that’s my past. I can’t change it. But Felicity, please believe me when I say nobody compares to you. I don’t want to be with anyone but you, and I can’t imagine someone more beautiful, and intelligent, and remarkable as you. You don’t measure up, Felicity. You aren’t even on the scale.”

Felicity leaned up to kiss him in lieu of responding. How could she even respond? What could she possibly say to that? It was incredibly sweet and sincere, and everything she ever wanted to hear, but the images of Isabel in Oliver’s hotel room and Oliver and Sara in the foundry were stuck in her mind.

Oliver broke the kiss, and looked at her face searchingly. Felicity didn’t know what he was looking for, and she didn’t know if he found it. He dipped his head back down and kissed her again. They made out like teenagers for a while, Felicity slipping her fingers beneath his shirt and Oliver's hands firm and sure on her waist. Eventually, he pulled back again, his lips red and wet. He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head and she nodded her assent. As soon as she gave silent agreement, Oliver dragged her down the hall into her bedroom, his gaze burning straight through her. Then, instead of pushing her to the bed like she expected, he pulled her over right in front of her closet. He positioned her as he wanted, her back pressed against his chest, and they slotted together like puzzle pieces. 

_“Felicity,”_ he growled into her ear. She felt goosebumps prickle across her skin, and she swallowed hard. “I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Felicity gasped, and whipped her gaze up to meet his in the (surprise, _mirror)_ before them. The doors to her bedroom closet were mirrored, which looked a little tacky but was very practical when Felicity wanted to view her outfits as a whole. And now, it was apparently going to be very practical for sex. Who knew?

Oliver drew her out of her mildly hysterical thoughts by sliding his hands down her sides to wrap around her hips firmly. He slipped his hands beneath the waist band of her sweatpants, rubbing infuriating circles into the skin of her thighs. He kept at it until Felicity rubbed her legs together, trying to bring him closer, and instead he pulled away. Oliver chuckled at the pout on her face, and pushed down her sweatpants and underwear in one go. His hands went back to rubbing circles.

Felicity squirmed, a little uncomfortable at seeing herself exposed.

“Don’t do that,” Oliver whispered, lips brushing her ear. “You look amazing.”

A blush popped up across her cheeks, and trickled down over her neck and torso. Oliver’s fingers slid into the apex of her thighs, and she unconsciously spread her legs to accommodate him. Her inner thighs were already a little wet, glistening in the artificial light, and Oliver ran his fingers through the moisture before trailing his middle finger up her slit. He tangled his fingers through the dark downy hair and danced over her sex.

“Oli- _ver_ ,” Felicity whined. He smiled and wrapped his left arm around her stomach, then finally, _finally_ slid his finger inside her. Oliver took his time, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her, rubbing his callouses against her inner walls. Felicity began to grind her hips down in tiny little circles, hoping for more speed or intensity or just _more_. Oliver obliged, adding a second finger alongside the first and tapping his thumb against her clit.

“Felicity,” he growled, making her eyes snap up towards his in the mirror, “ _watch_.”

He punctuated his demand with a hard thrust of his fingers, and Felicity yelped. She followed his gaze down in the mirror to where his fingers disappeared inside her, over and over. His thumb began to firmly circle her clit, as though to reward her obedience, and Felicity became transfixed at the sight of his hands, hands that she has watched draw a bow and arrow a thousand times, hands that have _killed_ , caress her so gently and intimately. She could see the movement of his fingers inside her, pushing at her flesh, and goddamn that was too hot. Her wetness had begun to drip down his wrist, catching in the light, and Felicity bit back a moan at the sight.

“Don’t do that,” Oliver murmured into her hairline. “I like hearing your noises.”

She actually did moan this time, and Oliver slipped in a third finger. He scissored them inside her, and the stretch was deliciously too much and not quite enough. The steady, almost slow pace Oliver maintained was almost drugging Felicity, lulling her into a sense of comfort and steady, simmering arousal.

Then he dropped his mouth onto her neck, and began to lip at her skin. Felicity drew her eyes away from his shining fingers up to his face once more, and dropped her head back onto his shoulder to grant easy access. Oliver took advantage of what she gave him, and trailed his lips from her collarbone to her ear, then traced back down with the tip of his tongue. Felicity clenched hard around his fingers, and watched his pupils dilate. He began to nip and suck right at the junction of her neck and shoulder, where his head fell comfortably, apparently determined to mark her. His fingers upped their tempo, and his insistent sucking at her neck encouraged the heat swirling inside her. 

Oliver met her eyes in the mirror and deliberately rubbed his stubble against her neck, while pushing on her clit with almost too much pressure, and Felicity found her release. She gasped and clenched around Oliver’s fingers, trembling as the orgasm crawled through her veins, and saw the spark of feral lust cross Oliver’s eyes before he gave a rather satisfied smirk. Felicity panted a little, feeling like she just seriously exerted herself with that orgasm, _does this count as training? probably shouldn’t ask Diggle_ , and Oliver drew his hand out from between her legs. He slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth, only inches away from her own, and sucked her come off his fingers. She was transfixed with his image in the mirror, and _God_ it felt like sinning just to _look_ at him, and she could smell herself on his fingers. Desire began creeping through her again.

“Felicity, I’m almost disappointed,” Oliver chastised. She raised her eyebrows and he smirked. “You didn’t get to watch yourself come. This time, I want you to watch. I want you to see how you look.”

_This time?_ Felicity would appreciate a few seconds of cool-down, thanks. But Oliver was already pushing her tank top off her torso, and she acquiesced by lifting her arms to help him. He threw the shirt into the corner, then began to make quick work of his own pants. Felicity took the opportunity to step out of her pants and underwear, still caught around her ankles, and tried to kick them into the same corner. They fell a few inches short, but who gives a damn? Oliver laughed at her attempt, and spun her around in his arms so they were nose to nose. She grinned back up at him, and gently butted her forehead against his. He smiled back, and kissed her sweetly as he palmed her ass. When Felicity tried to deepen the kiss, he growled and spun her back around.

Felicity now was looking at herself buck naked in the mirror head-on. Oliver’s hands smoothed down her flanks and thighs, back up and down her arms, as if he wanted to touch every inch of her.

“Can’t you see?” he whispered. Felicity swallowed.

Oliver cupped her breasts in his hands, gently kneading them until a mewl escaped her. His fingers pinched her nipples, twisting them and tugging them until her breasts felt swollen and sensitive. He then brought his fingers back to his mouth, and quickly sucked them to get them wet before returning to her breasts. This time, his wet fingers rolled her nipples, then pulled back, exposing the wet peaks to the air. Felicity watched them tighten and swell in the mirror, and watch as Oliver put his hands back on her and continued to work her over. It was going to hurt to put a shirt on once this was over, but Felicity found herself not caring. Oliver flicked his thumbs over her nipples, the roughness sending sparks down to her core and she decided that she was ready for more. She could feel new wetness starting to slick over her thighs, and she ground her ass back against Oliver’s erection. He growled, his hands flexing hard over her breasts, then pulled back. In no time, he returned, already ripping open the condom and rolling it over his cock. Oliver repositioned himself behind Felicity, and guided his dick to her entrance. He pushed through her folds a few times, slicking himself up, before Felicity rolled her hips down onto him. They both groaned when his head slipped into her, and Felicity craned her neck back to get a kiss.

Oliver kissed her dirty, all tongue and teeth, the obscene sound of their mouths sliding against each other parallel to the sound of his hips grinding into her. This angle wasn’t particularly good; Oliver’s cock couldn’t get very deep inside her, and he couldn’t thrust too fast or he’d slip out. But they matched each other’s pace, slow and unhurried, and Felicity didn’t care about the angle when she could watch Oliver’s cock disappear into her again and again. She looped her arms around his neck, arching back into him, and his cock slid in deeper. She exhaled harshly, and Oliver tweaked her nipple again. His other hand trailed down her stomach and parted her labia with his fingers so that she could see more of herself and of his cock.

“Remember, you have to watch this time,” he whispered in his ear, strained as though it took a lot of effort to get words out. Felicity hummed in response, and met his dark eyes in the mirror once more. He gave a little nod, as if to say _go on_. She dragged her gaze down to see the marks and beard burn covering her neck, to see her swollen breasts bouncing, to where his cock was thrusting into her, and the heat curled up inside her until she felt like she was going to go up in flames if she went one second more without relief. She brought her own hand down between her legs, beside Oliver’s, and rubbed her clit in figure-eights. Oliver gave one more hard thrust, and Felicity was gone. She went rigid then slack with all the pleasure coursing through her, she saw her come drip down Oliver’s cock, she watched her pulsing walls draw an orgasm out of Oliver. Felicity flicked her eyes back up to Oliver’s face to find that they were both flushed and slack jawed. She was panting, transfixed at the sight they made in the mirror. Completely and utterly debauched.

It took a few minutes to recover, but Oliver’s limp cock eventually slid out of her and he threw away the condom. Felicity crawled on top of the bed and sprawled out, so Oliver had to shove himself under her spread-eagle arms and tug her into his chest.

“Did that help you see why I’m so attracted to you?” he asked, meeting her eyes directly. HIs palm gently cupped her cheek, and his face was relaxed and open. “You’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, Felicity, and I can’t believe you want to be with me.”

“Well, you’re kind of beautiful as well,” Felicity responded, smiling at him and pecking his lips. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled beatifically back at her. Then his face faltered, and he hesitantly continued, “You did like that, right? I know it was sudden and I didn’t really talk to you about it.”

“Yeah, I liked it Oliver,” Felicity reassured. “We should discuss things before doing them in the future though. But. That was really hot. Really really hot. Like, the hottest porn I’ve ever seen. Not that it was porn, but we were watching people have sex, even though those people were ourselves, and it was really arousing.”

Oliver waited, amused, for her ramble to finish. Then he rolled over so she was on top, straddling his hips.

“How do you feel about discussing round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> title from REFLECTION BY FIFTH HARMONY!!! WHICH IS A TOTAL JAM!!! go listen to it its a great song and it always puts me in an excellent mood!!! i was inspired by eversincewefellapart's fic "come a little closer", which had some truly inspiring mirror sex and has been loved by me for a long time. drop me a line on tumblr [teylaswift](%E2%80%9Dteylaswift.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
